Marigold Heavenly Nostrils
Marigold [aka SparklePony93'''http://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2015/08/15, '''Maiglöckchen in German ("Lily" or "Lily of the Valley")] is one of the main characters of the comic series/newspaper comic Phoebe and Her Unicorn. She is a female unicorn who is best friends with the other protagonist, Phoebe. Appearance Marigold is very slender and white all over. She has a long curly tail with a tuft of hair on the end. Her mane is well groomed, long and wavy and she has pointy, upright ears, as well as a single long horn on her head. She has scruffy hooves. Personality Marigold uses good grammar and is very literal. She is nice and good hearted, and optimistic. But she is very vain and often likes to talk for hours about herself, and stares at her reflection for a long time. She is kind and friendly but can be a little sarcastic. Family Marigold says she has no parents, or family for that matter, except a sister called Florence Unfortunate Nostrils, a pretty unicorn with a pink mane and glasses that unfortunately sneezes spiders. She later mentions having an aunt.http://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2014/07/14 Marigold also has a cousin named Infernus, the Unicorn of Deathhttps://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2019/01/28, or Ferny for short.https://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2019/01/30 Relationships Phoebe Phoebe is Marigold's best friend. Marigold treats Phoebe kindly and does everything with her. Although Marigold really likes Phoebe she sometimes teases her, calling her a 'hairless pink thing' or a 'repulsive, annoying little creature'. Dakota Unlike Phoebe, Marigold doesn't really mind Dakota and gets along pretty well with her. Marigold even let Dakota ride on her into her party. Marigold is friendly towards Dakota but has said she much prefers Phoebe. Phoebe's parents Marigold doesn't really communicate that much with Phoebe's parents but she is friendly with them and had even started lowering the 'Shield of Boringness' for them. Phoebe's parents don't mind Marigold and accept her friendship with Phoebe. Phoebe's dad often talks to Marigold, like when he asks her to eat the grass more evenly. Max Marigold knows Max but doesn't really seem to communicate with him. She has met him on Halloween once and didn't talk to very much. Other Unicorns Marigold says she has other unicorn friends but she obviously doesn't spend much time with them, as she's always with Phoebe and originally just gazing into crystal pools. Some mentioned unicorns are: *Nightshade Lovelycoat *Florence Unfortunate Nostrils *Lord Splendid Humility *The Advanced Sparkling teacher She also has other friends like Phoenixes and dragons, for example Todd the Candy Dragon. Abilities Magic Marigold has demonstrated the ability to cast a wide variety of spells, which is called "spellcraft". Her most frequently-used spell is The Shield of Boringness, which allows Unicorns to interact with non-magical creatures without them considering the Unicorn's presence as being out of the ordinary. Other notable spells include the Shield of Warmingness, the Shield of Coldness and the Shield of Dryness, which allow her to remain comfortable and dry year-round, and spells that allow her horn to act as a Wi-fi hotspot and to receive text messages through it. Physical Abilities Marigold has good physical prowess. She has incredible speed, as demonstrated when she runs quickly, even while carrying Phoebe on her back. She has been seen to reach very high speeds and even states herself to be 'faster than a car that is faster than a unicorn'. She has a very flexible tail. It can be used to play the piano and hang from branches. Horn Marigold's horn is not just good for magic, she can also stab thing with it or impale things on it, e.g. a dodgeball. Inspiration The name Marigold Heavenly Nostrils came about when Dana Simpson typed her full name into a unicorn name generator and it returned "Marigold Celestial Nostrils". The middle name was changed to "Heavenly" to avoid confusion with Princess Celestia of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.'Unicorns are everywhere': Cartoonist Dana Simpson shares lessons on friendship in comic strip 'Phoebe and Her Unicorn', Deseret News, March 28, 2015 Some of Marigold's personality was drawn from the description of unicorns in The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle. As stated by Dana, "The way that the unicorn’s described in the first scene, where she lives near a crystal pool so she can stare at her reflection, I sort of took that idea and cranked it up to 11. When Phoebe finds Marigold, she’s just staring at her reflection in a pool, and I try to suggest that this is the sort of thing that happens to her a lot. She just sort of walks around in contemplation of her own beauty all the time." Trivia * Marigold uses reading glasses. * Marigold has an allergy to different flowers in Spring. * Marigold is not dating Lord Splendid Humility, because her sister, Florence Unfortunate Nostrils, is dating him (although Marigold is shown in some earlier strips to have a crush on him). * Marigold becomes entranced by her own reflection. * When she drinks coffee, she over-sparkles (gets millions of sparkles around her). * Marigold's body language came from Dana watching her cat, Gladys. Gladys passed away in January 2015. References Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Main Characters